


И он застонал...

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Humor, ImpSec, Time Period: Vorkosigan Regency, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика 	Simon Illyan Groaned by sglottalk</p><p>Пора Саймону Иллану встать на спасение империи. От фэндома Форталии</p>
            </blockquote>





	И он застонал...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simon Illyan Groaned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540274) by [sglottalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk). 



— Корделия, но для службы безопасности это будет просто кошмар! — возразил Саймон Иллиан.

— Очень жаль. Потому что все четверо — Майлз, Грегор, Елена и Айвен — хотят пойти на ФортКон, конвент фэндома Форталии, и они пойдут.

— Я могу получить для них записи с конвента! Пусть посмотрят. Там нет ничего, ради чего бы стоило так рисковать!

— Саймон, — сказала Корделия. — Я бы предпочла, чтобы дети не были в таком экстазе от голо-сериала, в котором барраярцы убивают друг друга, но их вкусы — это их вкусы, и я не собираюсь на них влиять. Пусть у них будет самое обычное детство. Насколько это возможно.

Саймон Иллиан тихонько застонал.

 

* * *

У СБ уже был специальный агент, просматривающий все голофильмы, которые давали смотреть императору, в том числе и "Форталию Храброго". Во всяком случае, он должен был это делать. Хотя расследование показало, что он нашел это зрелище настолько невыносимым, что потихоньку спихнул конкретно этот сериал на одного из коллег.

Саймон Иллиан назначил встречу тому агенту, который действительно занимался их просмотром. Как только Саймон начал задавать вопросы по сериалу, агент тут же выболтал все факты о сюжете, актерах, сезонах, исторических анахронизмах и фандоме сериала. Определенно, это произведение необратимо поражало мозг.

Так что было очень тревожно, что его смотрел император.

И Саймон Иллиан взял на себя задачу расследовать этот вопрос — самостоятельно.

Первым делом он отсмотрел долгую череду серий. Лишь его непоколебимая верность Империи сумела подвигнуть его на просмотр более чем двух подряд. Первый сезон он ухитрился добить за четыре дня.

Самым худшим было то, что теперь каждый момент этого чертового сериала должен был остаться с ним на всю жизнь — до тех пор, пока у него в голове сидит чип.

Саймон Иллиан застонал.

 

* * *

Наступил день ФортКона.

Единственное, чего хорошего Саймон Иллиан мог сказать про косплей — это оказался отличный способ замаскировать всех детей.

Разумеется, сам Майлз оделся Форталией Храбрым. К ножным накладкам он приделал нечто вроде ходулей, что сделало его восьми футов росту, а пышное облачение скрывало дефекты его фигуры. Или скорее превращало их в детали костюма.

Майлз настоял, что кто-то их них должен одеться императором Ксианом. Он пытался уговорить на это Грегора до тех пор, пока тот своим императорским приказом не приказал ему заткнуться. Когда он затем попытался всучить этот костюм Айвену, Айвен заявил, что одним из строжайших правил, которые внушила ему мать, было никогда, никогда не претендовать на императорское место. И хотя Елена слушалась своего отца не меньше, чем Айвен — маму, подобных вещей ей Ботари никогда не запрещал. Поэтому императором Ксианом стала Елена.

Айвен оделся капитаном Тройлем, верным спутником Форталии. Исторического прототипа у этого персонажа не было, но сценаристы захотели увеличить популярность сериала среди простолюдинов.

Грегор стал Копьеносцем №3, который в сорок четвертой серии имел ровно одну реплику, а именно: "Да, сир!".

А учитывая, что голо-сериал был потенциальной угрозой для психического здоровья императора, долгом Саймона было использовать конвент для дальнейшего расследования. Так что он скупил все выпуски фанзина. И намеревался их все прочесть.

Он застонал.

* * *

После прочтения всех выпусков фанзина Саймон Иллиан погрузился для дальнейшего расследования в сеть.

В сети он просмотрел весь фанарт по Форталии. На одном из рисунков весьма знакомым почерком было подписано "Мой капитан!.." Фанарт был запощен неким юзером по имени Лара_Нагисокроф.

Саймон застонал.

* * *

— Сэр, вы что — фэн Форталии Храброго? — спросил Иллиан.

— Майлз заставляет меня его смотреть, — ответил Эйрел Форкосиган. — Каждую неделю.

Саймон испытал к нему жалость.

— А фанарт он тебя тоже заставляет рисовать?

— Иногда на совещаниях бывает так скучно, — признался Эйрел. — Я просто не могу удержаться и не набросать несколько скетчей.

— Но почему ты так часто рисуешь, как Форталия целуется с капитаном Тройлем?

— Пытаясь найти хоть что-то вдохновляющее в этом занудном сериале, — рассказал Эйрел, — я придумал к нему свой хэдканон. Я решил, что у Форталии страстный роман с капитаном Тройлем, и начал высматривать намеки на это в разных сериях. Ну, или просто разглядывать капитана Тройля. Слава богу, они подобрали на эту роль самого красивого парня на Барраяре — единственная милость господня в этом сериале.

— Но зачем выкладывать эти рисунки в сеть?

— Мой долг — поддержать прочих взрослых людей, которым тоже приходится смотреть эту халтуру.

— Но мог бы ты, по крайней мере, не подписываться ником, который представляет собой твое имя и фамилию написанные задом наперед? — раздраженно выпалил Саймон. — Вообрази, какой случится скандал, если выяснится, что регент и опекун императора рисует гомосексуальный фанарт по детскому приключенческому сериалу!

— О, разве мои рисунки так уж скандальны? Они вполне милые и невинные, не то что высокорейтинговые фики, которые пишет леди Форпатрил.

Саймон лишился дара речи.

* * *

Саймон досмотрел все десять сезонов, и ему остро не хватало одиннадцатого. На этот момент он также прочел 3.258 фиков про Форталию.

По большей части и сериал, и фики были чистым хламом. Какое-то время Саймон рассматривал гипотезу, что это все цетагандийский заговор с целью разрушить психику барраярцев, но расследование показало, что голофильм можно отнести только к диверсии в ведении департамента внутренних дел. Расследование также показало, что ею поражен не только император, но также Регент и первая леди Дворца. Фэндом Форталии пустил корни в Совете Графов, в министерствах, в армейском высшем командовании. Саймон всерьез обдумывал мысль поддержать Корделию в ее стремлении запретить этот сериал — она одна оказалась устойчива к этой заразе (очевидно, та не была рассчитана на бетанскую аудиторию). Он бы мог это представить как борьбу за уменьшение показа насилия в детских передачах.

Но самым страшным оказалось то, что... сам Саймон иммунитета не имел. Он вдруг обнаружил, что обдумывает, как именно злокозненный лорд Лиртапрофф (разумеется, это было прочитанной задом наперед фамилией "Форпатрил"; интересно, сценарист сделал это по политическим мотивам или в качестве шутки) мог всерьез, не будучи полным идиотом, решить, что Горный Заговор против императора был удачной идеей. И в этот момент он понял, что уже слишком поздно.

Хотя был один случайный фик, выдающий тонкий и глубокий ум. Наверное, это разложение умов еще можно повернуть вспять и спасти Барраяр...

Оставалось только одно.

Саймон Иллиан застонал.

Он должен сам присоединиться к фэндому и написать хороший фик, чтобы прекратить деградацию барраярского интеллекта в среде фэнов Форталии.

И он сел писать фанфик, где Копьеносец №3 получал собственную полноценную историю и становился живым, облеченным плотью персонажем...


End file.
